Bullfight Dance
Previous episode: Don Juan Is Shelved Next episode: Hollywood Anniversary http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TypewriterLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CowLucy.jpg Plot Lucy bribes Ricky to be in a performance by threatening to type unsavory answers for the article "What It's Like to Be Married to Ricky Ricardo." Ricky tricks her into being the bull for a bullfight number in which he is going to play the heroic matador. Lucy thinks Ricky giving her this part IS bull, so she ends up making her costume into that of a friendly, shy cow. Wil Wright's Ice Cream Ethel's goal before leaving Hollywood is to taste all 24 ice cream flavors at Wil Wright's. At the time of this episode, she had only tasted 20 flavors. Sadly, we don't get to learn what all 24 flavors are and which four Ethel has yet to try, let alone whether or not Ethel ever accomplished her goal of trying all 24 flavors before she went home to New York. Wil Wright's really did exist, though, and it still does today. Unfortunately, they no longer serve 24 flavors and their e-mail address was outdated, so LucyEddFan was unable to inquire about what their 24 flavors were circa 1955. However, Wil Wright's is VERY proud of their plug on this episode of the show, so much so that most of the ice cream products they make nowadays are I Love Lucy-related! They have a whole ice cream flavor for Lucy, which is called "Lucy's Strawberry Swirl with Chocolate Hearts." They also make the heart-shaped I Love Lucy ice cream sandwiches that are sold at Universal Studios in both Hollywood and Orlando. Besides Lucy's Strawberry Swirl, vanilla bean, hazelnut, and chocolate are the only flavors made today. However, there are quite a few posts on various websites where people reminisce about their favorite Wil Wright's ice cream flavors of yesteryear. The list of these flavors includes: pistachio, chocolate, vanilla bean, fresh peach, peppermint stick, chocolate burnt almond, Nesselrode Bula, Liz Taylor's, coconut, butter pecan, coffee (with grinds), chocolate date nut, black walnut, mint chocolate chip, and Cherimoya Ice. It's very likely that hazelnut was a flavor in 1955, since it is still made today. Nesselrode Bula was one of the most popular flavors, and it was very expensive because of the rum it contained. It was a favorite of celebrities throughout the '40s, '50s, and '60s. According to Dennis Lowell, who bought Wil Wright's in the '80s, Nesselrode Bula contained water chestnuts, several different kinds of rum, pecans, cherries, pineapple, and vanilla extract. Almost as famous as the ice cream itself were the almond macaroons served with every order. As for which of the four flavors Ethel hadn't tried yet, while we'll never know for sure what these flavors are, we can use some logic to come up with a plausible answer. It is very likely that Wil Wright's would have listed their ice cream flavors in alphabetical order, as is the custom for many ice cream vendors. Ethel probably knew from her first trip to Wil Wright's that her goal would be to try each flavor one time before leaving Hollywood. So, it is very likely that Ethel would have started at the top of the alphabetical list of flavors and worked her way down. This means that the four flavors she hadn't yet tried in episode #120 had a good chance of being flavors whose names started with letters at the end of the alphabet. Maybe vanilla bean was one of Ethel's missing four flavors.﻿ Trivia *Lucille Ball was a big fan of Wil Wright's ice cream, which is most likely why it was mentioned in this episode. *The two songs that were supposed to be sung together during the rehearsal were "Humoresque" and "Swanee River." *When Lucy plays the gentle cow for the matador act, she kisses Ricky on the cheek while in the cow costume. This very well may have been inspired by Lucy and Desi's old pet cow, the Duchess of Devonshire, that they owned early in their marriage on their Chatsworth ranch. The Duchess loved Desi like crazy, and one time, she came in through the bedroom window to lick/kiss Desi on the cheek while he was in bed! *''Photoplay Magazine'' is the one that wants Lucy to do the article called "What It's Like to Be Married to Ricky Ricardo." Questions for the Photoplay Magazine ''Article We only get to learn what the first three questions are that Lucy answered. They were: 1.Are you happily married? 2.Does Ricky snore? 3.What kind of husbands do Latins really make? Read below for Lucy's non-blackmail answers: 1.For the first question, Lucy types two letters on her typewriter. Ricky gets worried, thinking that she typed "no," meaning she is NOT happily married. Aware that he's watching her, she enjoys watching him squirm before she finally types a third letter to finish spelling out "yes." She asks Ricky, "Had you worried for a minute there, didn't I?" 2.Ricky hears Lucy type two letters, so he's pleased at first, thinking that she has answered "no," meaning that he does not snore. But then Lucy surprises Ricky by typing out much more for her response. Ricky is confused and asks Lucy if the first two letters were "N-O." She says, "They were 'O-H.'" She then explains, "And the second word was "B-R-O-T-H-E-R"! She then continues on to try and spell out the snoring sounds that Ricky frequently makes. 3.We never get to hear any part of Lucy's answer for this third question. We just see her typing out the question and thinking about what she is going to write. But Ricky interrupts her by trying to spy on her answers, and that is the end of the scene. We also never get to hear ANY of Lucy's blackmail answers, which is unfortunate, considering that they were probably quite comical. ﻿ Quotes *Ethel: I wish I'd get a chance to write an article like that what it's like to be married to my husband. Oh, who'd buy it? ''True Horror Stories? Fred: (drily) Oh, you funny, funny woman... *Ethel: Wright's has got 24 flavors, and I've only tasted 20! Fred: Come on, Rick. I'll need you to help me push her through the door! *Lucy: Can I be on the show? Ricky: No. Lucy: (looks at her watch) 10 seconds- that's the fastest we've ever done it. *Lucy: Yes, I made an alternate set answers. These are about my dear, darling husband who's such a considerate angel. And these are about the dirty rat who won't let me be on the show. Ricky: You wouldn't dare! Lucy: Oh, wouldn't I? Ricky: But that's blackmail! Lucy: Oh, come now- let's not call it THAT! Ricky: That's what it is! Lucy: I know, but let's not CALL it that... *Ricky: (to Lucy) After hearing sing "Let Me Go", I'm tempted to really let you go! *Ethel: Honestly, did you ever see anybody stick to an idea like Lucy? Fred: She's a regular human mustard plaster! *Ethel: What'll Lucy do when she finds out she's the bull? Fred: She'll probably gore Ricky! *Ethel: Oh, boy, this is a switch! For once, the bull will be full of Lucy! *Ricky: Well, the part you play doesn't use any castanets. Lucy: No castan-yets? *Lucy: (asking about her hunched-over posture for her role) I'm not by any chance a senorita with lumbago, am I? *Ricky: the bull, you're just fierce and you're stampin' the ground and you're pawin' at it and you're wild with rage. Your only thought is to kill me. Lucy: You can say that again!﻿